Apríl!
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Čím Ginny napálí Draca Malfoye?


**April Fool**

**Napsala:****Featherz**

**Přeložila****: ****Rapidez**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Featherz**, která dala **Rapidez**svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**»«**

Ficlet v originálním znění naleznete zde:

**fanfiction . net/s/3473401/1/April_Fool**

**Draco/Ginny**

**Rating:**** K+**

**Shrnutí:** Čím Ginny napálí Draca Malfoye?

**Poznámečka: **Povídečka na apríl – pozdě, ale přece. ;)

Podfic je k nalezení na .sk.

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Apríl!**

**»«**

Když toho dne Ginny Weasleyová vstupovala do Velké síně, nadšeně se zubila. Byl totiž apríl a ona měla připravený velice, převelice povedený žertík. Nebo si to alespoň myslela.

Usedala k snídani zrovna ve chvíli, kdy do místnosti vlétly sovy a začaly upouštět dopisy k hlavám adresovaných studentů. Všichni v hale ostražitě a neochotně otevírali své dopisy v obavách, jaký nehezký šprým či kletba je čekají, až obálku otevřou.

Neville Longbottom se rozhodl, že svůj dopis neotevře, ale ukázalo se, že to byla obrovská chyba, neboť dopis explodoval a zanechal po sobě odér zkažených vajec, který Nevilla pronásledoval kam se hnul.

Naproti Ginny seděl Ron, který velice opatrně otevřel svůj dopis a vydechl úlevou, když se nic očividného nestalo.

„Páni, já musím mít fakt kliku-" vykvíknul, ale jeho výraz se bleskurychle změnil na zděšený. „Můj hlas! Můj hlas! Ííííííííííííí! Já toho Freda s Georgem zamorduju hned, jak se mi dostanou pod ruku!"

Ginny se zachichotala společně se všemi, co seděli kolem Rona, a pak obrátila pozornost ke svému pasní. Vypadalo podezřele obyčejně, v čemž to taky pravděpodobně tkvělo. Zadržela dech, otevřela obálku a přečetla si krátký vzkaz uvnitř.

_Sestři,_

_letos tě necháváme být, a to čistě z toho důvodu, že tam nejsme, abychom si užili té švandy. Být ale doma – jó, to by byla jiná._

_Hlídej si dneska záda,_

_Fred a George_

Konečně se znovu odvážila dýchat, vděčná, že je ještě pořád ve škole. Pak se podívala po ostatních stolech. Ernie Macmilan měl neutuchající škytavku a Lenka vypadala, že se pořádně smrskla – ale ze všeho nejlepší byl Draco Malfoy. To proto, že to byla její vlastní kletba. Draco obálku bez okolků otevřel, byl si jistý, že dělat si dobrý den z něj, ze _zmijozelského prince_, se nikdo neodváží. Ó jak šeredně se mýlil! Jeho vlasy se zbarvily přesně do toho odstínu zrzavé, jakou se vyznačovala celá Weasleyovic famílie. To pochopitelně upoutalo pozornost všech, kteří jeho směrem hodili očkem.

Navzdory všem Malfoyovým úporným pokusům kletbu zvrátit, zůstávaly jeho vlasy i nadále ohnivě rudé, a měly tak zůstat až do konce dne. Ginny se zalykala smíchem. Poklepala Hermioně na rameno a beze slova ukázala na Malfoye. Hermiona se rovněž neovladatelně rozesmála, a to přesto, že sama měla obličej sám pupínek.

„Teďka je z něj úplný Weasley!" zahihňala se Hermiona, a tím upoutala na Dracův nezáviděníhodný svízel pozornost Rona i Harryho.

**»«**

Po snídani procházeli Ginny, Ron, Harry a Hermiona chodbou a smáli se nejrůznějším aprílovým žertíkům. Harrymu se nad hlavou vznášel šedivý mráček, ze kterého umíněně pršelo, takže na sebe Harry nakonec seslal nepromokavé kouzlo a raději se po zbytek dne k nikomu jinému nepřibližoval moc blízko.

„Viděli jste, jak si Snape odhopkal z Velké síně?" Odfrknul si Ron škodolibě a jeho smích zněl ve vysoké fistuli nadmíru podivně.

„Ale nejlepší byl stejně Malfoy. Ty vlasy...!" uchechtnul se Harry. „Čí to vůbec byla kletba?"

„Tak za to si připíšu zásluhy já," usmála se Ginny, ale v ten moment se jí roztrhla taška a všechny věci se jí vysypaly.

„Safryš, no nic, vy běžte napřed a já se k vám přidám ve společenské místnosti. Jo, jasně že budu v pohodě Rone, kolik myslíš, že mi asi je?" Ginny si spravila tašku a začala sbírat pergameny, knížky a brka. Zlaté trio odešlo a Ginny právě nacpala do tašky poslední svitek pergamenu, když na ni zezadu padl čísi stín. „Takže to jsi byla ty, kdo si ze mě takhle vystřelil, co?" protáhl mrazivý hlas.

Ginny se narovnala a otočila se. Nespatřila nikoho jiného než rudovlasého Malfoye, který ji probodával pichlavým pohledem.

Potlačila šílenou touhu se rozesmát a odvětila s vážnou tváří: „Jo, říkala jsem, si, že trocha smíchu všem prospěje."

„Ne fakt, Wízlíku. Musím ti pogratulovat k schopnostem sesílání kleteb. Nepodařilo se mi tu zatracenou barvu dostat dolů, takže teď to budeš muset napravit," prohlásil rozhodně a byl si jist, že udělá, co jí řekl. Draco neočekával, že mu věnuje pohled, jako by se snad dočista pomátl.

„Děláš si srandu? Ani nápad! Nemáš ani ponětí, jak dlouho mi trvalo tu kletbu vypižlat." Ginny se zasmála. „Soráč!" Odvrátila se pryč, ale popadl ji za rameno a natlačil na zeď.

„Okamžitě to sprav!" zavrčel Draco. Všechna falešná zdvořilost byla ta tam.

„Nebo co?" zazubila se Ginny, ale očí ji těkaly do všech stran a hledaly cestu úniku. Najednou k ní sklonil hlavu, a než se vzmohla na jakýkoliv protest, jemně ji políbil na rty. Nejdřív se snažila vykroutit, ale pak si uvědomila, že jí vlastně neubližuje, a zdráhavě polibek opětovala. Prolíbal si cestu po její líci polibky lehkými jako pírka. Slabě zasténala a pocítila, jak se jeho rty na jejím krku stáhly do úšklebku. K jejímu zděšení jí zašeptal do ucha. „Apríl, Wízlíku."

**»konec«**


End file.
